


Derek's New Year's Faux Pas

by dementorsatemysoup



Series: Daddy Derek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Needs New Sisters, Fluff, Laura is Evil, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, So is Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura decides to take the kids to Disneyland, Derek and Stiles finally get some alone time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's New Year's Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back with another Sterek story...
> 
> So, it's been months (maybe longer, I don't know) since I've written for this fandom, so it's probably meh, but I've been feeling really inspired the past few days so I thought I'd add another story to this series.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I don't own anyone, and leave me a comment if you get the chance.
> 
> Bye!!

It started with Laura deciding to take Allison and Isaac to Disneyland for New Year's Eve. Derek wanted to take Allison himself, his daughter having never been there before, but he had caught a monster of a head cold, and Laura, always in Mommy mode, put her foot down when he said something about going anyway.

"Under no circumstance are you leaving this couch," she said with her hands on her hips, glaring down at her brother. "And if you do, little brother, a certain someone will see photos of you during your Vanilla Ice phase." Sometimes Derek forgot just how evil his oldest sister could be; Cora sure, she's been evil since the day she was born, but Laura had subtle ways of sneaking up on him when he least expected it.

"I thought you burned those pictures," Derek complained wiping at his dripping nose with a used tissue.

"I made copies." Laura's grin was wicked and Derek wondered how he could have been gifted with such manipulative sisters. "Are you going to stay now?" Derek let his glare answer for him, crossing his arms tightly against his chest, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Good." Laura's smile morphed into one of satisfaction and she left the room to check and see if Allison was all packed yet.

He sniffed, somehow managing to make it sound indignant, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered what having a brother would be like, but then he remembered his friend Ronnie's older brother bursting into his room, sitting on Ronnie's head, and rubbing his butt against his younger brother's cheek. Maybe having sisters wasn't so bad.

After Laura and Allison left, Derek must have passed out on the couch because the next thing he knew someone was knocking at his front door. He sat up, his head swimming, and shoved himself to his feet. With his blanket wrapped around him like a cape, he stumbled towards the door, grumbling under his breath. He opened the door, his dark muttering abruptly cutting off when he found Stiles standing in the entryway.

"Hi," the brunet greeted with a small wave, holding up a cannister of chicken and stars soup. "So, Laura called me..." he trailed off, letting his eyes scan Derek's body. "Yep, you definitely look like shit."

"Get in here," Derek grunted taking a step back to let the younger guy inside.

"If it pleases, m'lord," Stiles teased stepping over the threshold, closing the door behind him. It took a moment for the joke to click, and when it did he glared at the brunet. Stiles grinned, walking past Derek, and headed towards the kitchen. "So, I'm not the best cook, but I do make a mean canned soup." He opened the microwave door, placing the bowl on the glass plate inside, and closed it. "Besides," Stiles continued fiddling with the timer, "we haven't exactly had a full on conversation since the movie theater. So, I thought now was as good a time as any."

Derek knew they had to talk, had, in fact, been practicing what he wanted to say for the past two weeks, but now really wasn't the best time. He didn't feel well, his head literally felt like it was floating, and he had enough NyQuil in his system to possibly take down an elephant. What he wanted to do was sleep for the next month or two and then find those photos of Laura's and burn them. All evidence of his short lived 'Hip-Hop' phase must be destroyed at all costs.

"Now's not really a good time," Derek finally said, letting his pale, green eyes settle on Stiles.

"Now is the perfect time," Stiles replied moving back towards the microwave. Carefully he removed the soup, turning to place it on the island, and gestured to a bar stool. "Sit, sit. I nearly gave myself a blister opening the can. The least you can do is enjoy it."

"Are you too cheap to buy an electric can opener?" Derek asked shuffling across the room. He fell ungracefully onto the stool, looking down into the soup, clutching his blanket cape tightly in his left hand.

"Erica and I may have taken it apart," Stiles muttered searching the drawers for a spoon. "Don't judge me," he said without turning around, no doubt feeling the incredulous look Derek shot him. "We do that all the time, but my dad's out of town and Lydia told me that she's no longer fixing anything I break. 'Let this be a lesson, Stiles. If you cannot fix it yourself, you should not take it apart.'" He humphed, shaking his head. "I've known her since we were three, we took baths together, she should help a fellow BHS graduate out from time to time."

"How often is 'from time to time?'"

"Oh you know, once every few weeks."

Derek snorted, not at all surprised. "Check the drawer near the stove," he said when Stiles failed to find the silverware a third time.

"You only own three spoons," the younger guy pointed out when he opened the correct drawer. "How does someone only own three spoons?"

"We had five at one point," Derek explained accepting the spoon Stiles handed him, "but Allison and Isaac got into the old ice cream in our freezer."

"They bent the spoons?"

"More like broke the spoons. The ice cream was rock solid." Derek dug into the soup, making a face when he tasted garlic. "Did you add garlic?"

"Yep." Stiles nodded, leaning against the counter. "My mother's old recipe."

"Garlic?"

"There was more, but I can't remember most of it." Stiles scratched his head, squinting his eyes as he tried to think. "The only thing I really remember is the garlic is supposed to help you somehow." He bit his lip, suddenly uncertain. "Maybe it was for your heart."

Derek pushed the bowl away from him, getting to his feet. "I think I'm done," he said heading back towards the couch. He landed in a heap on the cushions, his limbs tangling with his blanket, and he closed his eyes. He felt Stiles sit next to him, the brunet's thigh brushing against his hair, and Derek carefully picked his head up just enough to rest it against the younger guy's leg.

"I'm not your personal pillow," Stiles complained but still dragged his long fingers through Derek's hair.

"Shut up," the older guy mumbled, his eyes slipping closed. "Feels nice."

Derek's not sure when exactly he fell asleep, but the next time he opened his eyes it's darker out. The lamp next to the couch had been turned on, pale, yellow light spilling across the room. His head was still pillowed on Stiles' thigh, the younger guy typing on his phone. Having sensed more than saw that Derek was awake, he put his phone away and gave the older man a small smile.

"Have a good nap?" he asked curiously, toying with Derek's hair.

"Time is it?"

"Almost nine-thirty. You sleep like the dead."

"It's the NyQuil," Derek stated carefully sitting up. He was a little disoriented, but he did feel marginally better after his nap. "Have you been sitting here this whole time?"

"Erica is with my dad and Melissa, I don't have anywhere to be." Stiles shrugged, fiddling with a hole in the knee of his jeans. "Besides, you do this thing with your nose when you sleep..." he trailed off, his face flushing red. He cleared his throat, pushing himself to his feet. "Gonna use the bathroom. Need anything while I'm up?" Derek shook his head, watching as the younger guy walked away.

When Stiles returned, Derek noticed a few drops of water sliding down his face, almost as if he had splashed water on it. He opened his mouth to ask the younger man if he were okay, but his words died on his lips when Stiles blurted out, "I wasn't watching you sleep!"

"What?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly confused. "Who said anything...?"

"The thing with your nose," Stiles pressed on pretending as if the older man hadn't said anything. "I noticed you did this thing with your nose, but I wasn't, you know, watching you sleep. Because that's just creepy, watching someone sleep. Who even does that?"

"I never said you did." Derek reached out, grabbing Stiles' wrist and pulling him onto the couch. "You okay?" He could feel the other guy's pulse jumping against his fingertips, his fingers twitching with nervous energy.

"Look, I just..." Stiles dragged a hand through his hair, pulling on it. "I like you, a lot."

"I know." Derek offered him a smile, squeezing his wrist gently. "I like you, too."

"And I don't wanna screw this up."

"Kinda hard to screw this up. We haven't done anything, yet."

Stiles paused, thinking over Derek's words. He nodded and said, "You're right. We haven't done anything. I'm, I'm freaking out for nothing. I have officially hit a new low. This is just great."

"We could go on a date," Derek suggested brushing his thumb against Stiles' wrist. "When I'm not liable to get you sick. Somewhere that's not the mall or here." He gestured around his apartment, suddenly aware of just how messy the living room was. Laura really should have warned him before she called Stiles, he would have cleaned up a little bit.

"Here's not so bad," Stiles answered scooting a little closer to Derek. "It's homey."

"It's a mess," Derek retorted softly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the other guy's. "I haven't vacuumed in a month, I think there are some GoldFish underneath the couch..."

"Housework is a real turn on, Der," Stiles tried to make it a joke, but his voice was shaky, a little breathy.

"Shut up and kiss me." They nearly bridged the small gap between them, but they jerked apart when the door suddenly opened.

"Alright, so my TV's out and I..." Cora trailed off, looking between her brother and Stiles. "Oh." She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, and hissed, "People sit on this couch, Derek."

"Cor..."

" _I_ sit on this couch, Derek," she continued as if her brother hadn't said anything. "You have a bed, Derek."

"Get out," Derek grumbled pointing at the door.

"Fine, fine," Cora said uncrossing her arms, holding them up. "I'll go, but just remember Nana Hale left Laura that couch. The same Nana Hale that made us double fudge brownies for our birthdays. The same Nana Hale that died on that cushion." She pointed at the one Stiles sat on, and he immediately got to his feet. With a cackle, she turned on her heel and walked out of Derek's apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Pure evil," Derek muttered darkly shaking his head, turning his head in Stiles direction. The younger guy was looking at the couch cautiously, almost as if her were afraid Nana Hale's spirit would emerge from the cushions and chastise him for even thinking about ruining her furniture. "Relax, I bought this couch at a secondhand store."

"Really? So, your grandmother's spirit isn't going to follow me home and make my house smell like mothballs?"

"I promise."

Stiles gave the couch a skeptical look, but he still sat back down. He watched the blank TV screen, fidgeting, bouncing his left leg up and down. Neither guy says a word for a while, but eventually Stiles broke the silence. "We almost..."

"Yeah."

"If Cora hadn't..."

"I know."

Stiles grabbed the remote off the coffee table, turning the television on. He started aimlessly flipping through the channels, barely paying attention to what was on the screen. He got to the end of the channels in a matter of minutes, shut the television off, and put the remote back where it had been sitting. He turned to Derek and said, "Let's try again."

"Really?" Derek sat up a little straighter, suddenly nervous. "Are you sure?"

Stiles didn't verbally answer, instead he moved towards Derek again, the older man maneuvering around so that they're facing each other. For a moment, Derek felt like he was fourteen again, readying himself for his first kiss. He had been so nervous then, had felt like he was going to puke, but in the end he had leaned forward and went for it. He also cracked his head against hers, but he's not going to do that this time.

The two guys moved in closer, their noses brushing against each other, Stiles' breath warm against Derek's face. His heart slammed against his chest, his hands trembled, but he wanted this; had wanted this for a very long time. He was finally going to kiss Stiles Stilinski.

So naturally, he sneezed in the poor guy's face.

* * *

"I am so sorry," Derek said, leaning in the bathroom doorway.

"Don't worry about it," Stiles responded wiping his face with a wad of toilet paper. "It's not the worst thing that could have happened. You could have thrown up in my mouth." He made a face, shuddering, clearly reliving some memory Derek did not want to know. "I'm fine. Probably gonna catch your cold."

"Think of it as an extra Christmas gift," Derek joked and Stiles laughed.

The younger guy threw toilet paper away, backing away from the sink. "I should probably get going."

Disappointment settled in Derek's stomach, but he tried to keep his voice casual when he said, "Oh, yeah, that's, that's fine."

He must not have done a very good job because Stiles quickly stated, "Unless you want me to stay."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Like I said, I don't have anywhere else to be." He shrugged, fiddling with his hoodie sleeve. "I can just crash on the couch or..."

"Bed's pretty big. Probably won't even know you're there." Stiles' face flushed red and Derek had to bite his lip to keep from grinning. He held his hand out, waiting for the other guy to take it. It's a long moment, but when he finally did it's a sign that Derek wasn't the only one jumping feet first into this relationship. It's scary, sure, but also exciting, and for the first time all day Derek wasn't cursing his cold.

It's was totally worth catching the stupid thing.

* * *

Derek woke the next morning to his sister's voice, "Well, well, well little brother, it seems you had fun without us." His eyes snapped open, and he blinked twice to clear his vision. Laura stood over him, smirking, and he groaned. Stiles muttered in his sleep, rubbing his face against Derek's t-shirt, but didn't wake up. Laura's grin widened and Derek threw a pillow at her.

She dodged it, rushing out of his room, calling over her shoulder, "I'm picturing a June wedding!"

It totally was not worth catching this stupid cold.

 


End file.
